Think of me
by Lily272
Summary: Joey wakes up naked next to an equally naked Seto Kaiba. His head is sore and he hardly remembers a thing and runs off before Kaiba wakes up. What will happen next?


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Think of me!<strong>

Joey ran from the hotel he had been in. He couldn't believe what had happened. He swore to himself to never drink a single drop of alcohol ever again. Not ever. How could it have come to this? How could he wake up like this and those pieces of memory he had left simply couldn't be real, could they? They could with what he saw when he woke up but still.

Could it be true, while having a drink or two…or maybe a few more…all right a lot of more. But still, could it really be that while he had those drinks, Seto fucking Kaiba was in the club he'd been in? That Kaiba appeared out of thin air in it, right behind Joey? Could it really be that Joey hadn't even recognised him at first since Kaiba was behind him, one arm around his waist whispering "I heard you're still single." No, that wasn't like Kaiba. Why should he do that? Granted, he had been strange a few times recently. The time he had seen the CEO before the previous night he had actually treated him to some food. They had just walked into each other at a burger place and Kaiba had offered and Joey would never turn down food not even if Kaiba was the one offering. But that was beside the point. Kaiba had just whispered that sentence and before Joey had been able to say a word he simply went on saying "I bet your last time is ages ago. I can tell because you're moving so seductively like you really need a good fuck." Again that was so not Kaiba. Why had he said that? Had he been drunk? He must have been to behave so off. Still Joey hadn't answered once more, since he already felt the other mans lips on his neck and since Joey not only was drunk but Kaiba unfortunately was also one hell of a good kisser, he simply moaned.

Joey still hadn't had the slightest idea that said other man was Kaiba. His rival, the one who had picked on him for years. Some days back in school had seemed like hell to the blond and all thanks to the man that had whispered those things to him the previous night. Why? Why had that guy done that? Why had he touched him in such a way? Why now that he had just managed to get more or less over his secret crush on him?

Joey could still feel those hands on him, remembering what that guy had done next. Joey remembered how shocked he had been when he had turned and seen who was flirting with him from behind. But before he had said anything, Kaiba had kissed him. And man that guy could kiss. His lips and the battle of their tongues had caught the blond off guard and he soon felt himself being lead outside.

Joey wasn't sure what had happened later, just that Kaiba had offered him another drink in his limousine. It probably had been the one drink too much. Joey had no idea what happened after that. Not until he woke up and found himself naked next to an equally naked Kaiba in a huge hotel bed. Joey had simply grabbed his black tight pants and red shirt, got into them and ran. Only after he was halfway out did he remember that he had forgotten about his boxers but the risk of running into Kaiba was too big. He kept running, he ran home, or to be more honest, he ran away, as far away from Kaiba as he could.

How could it have come to this? Honestly, that guy had tortured him more or less and now he was in bed with him or what? Granted, Kaiba hadn't really tortured him. Just some jokes, some worse than others and Joey enjoyed fighting back just as much as Kaiba seemed to enjoy torturing him but still he couldn't just walk back into his life and buy him some food on one day and seduce him the next.

Once home Joey ran into his room and got changed into some more comfortable clothing and made sure to get some boxers on again. After that he took some really strong pain killer. His head was killing him. It felt like it was about to explode. Once he was done with all that he let himself fall onto his bed and wanted to sleep. He put one arm under his head like he usually did and noticed that there was a ring on his finger that hadn't been there before. When did he get that one? Was it Kaiba's? If yes, why was he wearing it? It was a silver ring with some small red and blue stones. They formed a ying and yang. There were also some dragons pictured on the metal, one was white and the other black, one each on one side of the red and blue ying and yang.

It was beautiful but Joey really wondered why he was wearing that god damned ring. It looked way too expensive to be some random gift and Joey feared that Seto had just given it him in a drunk state and might call him a thief later. But he really didn't want to have to go there and give it back and to send something that valuable by mail was a risk as well. It would sure as hell not be the first letter to not reach it's goal. Maybe he should first find out if it really was valuable and choose what to do after that.

But first he needed some rest. If he hadn't gotten sick that morning he would probably still be sleeping next to Kaiba and possibly not wake up till Kaiba kicked him out of bed which would definitely have happened.

Right now, lying in his own bed, Joey was happy that he still had plenty of alcohol in his system. It helped him to fall asleep again even though his mind was working so hard that he was sure that someone might actually see smoke coming out of his head. But thanks to his special friends Jim Beam and Jack Daniels he was sound asleep very soon anyway.

Joey was relieved when he woke up. No headache and well rested. Very well, considering that he had been out drinking the night before. He just had a really bad dream but he could deal with that now that he was awake. He just needed to look at his right hand to see that the ring from his dream was non-existing. It was sad that he didn't have such a nice ring but oh well, better no ring than the knowledge that the rest was true too. Once he looked at the finger the ring had been on he thought, _okay at least I still have the ring_, he took his pillow, buried his face in it and screamed. It couldn't be true it had to be a dream. But it clearly wasn't.

Joey took a deep breath and tried to think straight. The ring couldn't be valuable, Kaiba would never give him something valuable. It was more likely that Joey had found it on the floor somewhere and tried it on. Someone must have lost a cheap peace of jewellery that was bought in some cheap shop. There were probably millions of them out there. Nothing special, just rubbish that Joey could throw away without any worries. He wouldn't need to visit the brunet nightmare to give it back. But just to be sure he would go and see someone who knew more about jewels.

Joey walked towards a small jewellery shop in the centre of the city. It was nice and had some valuable stuff but nothing really big and Joey was sure that Kaiba wouldn't be caught dead in it. He walked in and looked around for a second. A nice looking woman walked over and asked "Can I help you sir?"

Joey was really happy to have gone into a small shop where someone of his standards might buy a ring for a girl if he wanted to pop the question and so he was still treated nicely, even though he didn't look like much money. "Yeah actually. I just need to find out the value of a ring I just got and hoped that you could help me there, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, that's no problem." The woman said and Joey was glad that they were treating him like any other potential customer, even though he wasn't about to buy something this time.

He gave her the ring and looked around while she walked to the back with the words. "I´ll just pass it to the boss, he has more knowledge in such things. I'll be back in a second."

It really didn't take long till she was back and soon after that an older looking guy appeared from the back as well and walked over to Joey after a small signal from the younger woman pointing him in the right direction. "This is truly a magnificent ring. The small rubys and saphire and the two dragons must be meaningful."

"Excuse me?" Joey asked "Does that mean that ring is actually worth something?"

"A little more then something I'd say, probably just as valuable from the material point of view as for the emotional value." The man said with a smile. "I mean, I bet it is one of a kind. Two at the most. I guess the dragons and ying and yang are for two persons and that means that it must be some sign of love declaration. But I'd say alone from the material side it's worth a few hundred thousands.

Joey stared at the man for a moment _love declaration? _Joey thought _You've got to be kidding me!_

Joey took the ring, hardly able to whisper a thank you before leaving the shop again. Once outside Joey froze. He just noticed that on one of the tables that were in front of the little café on the other side of the street was no other than Seto Kaiba sitting calmly, while a waitress just put down two cups on the table. One in front of Kaiba and one in front of an empty seat opposite him. Joey stared at the man that seemed to be watching him. Joey turned his head for a moment and noticed that from where Seto was sitting he must have been able to watch every movement inside the jewellery shop. He must have seen Joey talking to the old guy and probably could guess that it was about the ring Joey now held in his hand.

He lifted it up a little to have a look at it again. The dragons and the ying and yang were for people and now that someone had pointed that out Joey was sure that he could easily guess who those two were. White dragon and blue that one was for Kaiba without a doubt. And a black dragon and red. Joey shivered as he remembered the words of the man as clear as if he would hear them again _love declaration. _Could that even be? The ring must come from Kaiba considering the value and the recent events but why the hell did he even own such a ring? Never mind giving it to Joey?

Joey looked up again with confusion. Seto was still sitting alone in front of the café and had his cup in front of him. He made a gesture that was clearly meant as an invitation to have the other drink. Joey looked around but no one seemed to react to it at all. No one seemed to even look at Kaiba. Joey looked back at the brunet who was smiling and repeated the gesture, looking right into Joey's eyes.

_He can not mean me._ Joey thought _He simply couldn´t, not after last night .. he couldn't._ Joey looked at the ring that was still in his hand and back to Kaiba. This simply couldn't be real. Why should Kaiba invite him? It had been strange enough the first time around a few weeks ago but now? After what happened the night before? How could the man even sit there like nothing was wrong at all?

_Ok calm down, he must have a good reason to do that. _Joey thought but he couldn't think of anything other than that Kaiba either would want his ring back and make fun of him or that there was some truth to the love declaration thing. But Joey had been in love with him at the start and all the torturing in school had really hurt, even if most was spoken in jest it had still hurt. His secret feelings for the other had caused the pain to be even more than it would have been otherwise. And Joey refused to go down that road again.

He ran fast and didn't even turn to see if Kaiba might follow him. He couldn't help but wonder why Kaiba had just happened to be there. Was Kaiba stalking him? _No way,_ Joey thought _he's way too busy running his big ass company._ But deep down he couldn't help but get a strange feeling like he was being followed.

Joey was on his way to find Yugi so he could talk to him. But once he thought about how to start that conversation he started to slow down. What was he supposed to say? "Hey Yugi, do you think Kaiba is in love with me?" _Yeah sure_ ,Joey thought, _Yugi is going to think I got some serious mental issues. Kaiba and in love with me? Just by thinking that I'll look crazy, even to myself._

He thought about it some more. Maybe he should show the ring, but Yugi wasn't going to believe that Joey got it from Kaiba. Why should Kaiba have done that?

Maybe Joey could just start by explaining the facts. But that would sound just great "Hey Yugi, I think I got laid by Kaiba." Joey was sure that he would once more look like a mental case. Maybe he was. He was starting to think about getting himself hospitalised, something must have gotten wrong in his brain. Maybe the whole thing just started with his imagination. Maybe he was just hallucinating and the ring wasn't even real. _Great, _Joey thought, _I'm crazy, that is the only explanation that actually makes some sense. _

Joey chose to go home rather than stumbling through a conversation that would just let him look crazy. He knew deep down that Yugi would believe him and try to help him, but he didn't really want to talk about it, since even Yugi didn't know about his feelings he once had for Kaiba. He put the ring into the pocket of his coat while walking through the streets on his way to his place. He turned a few times, still feeling like someone was watching him. The strange coincidence that Kaiba had appeared right in front of the jewellery shop in a relatively cheap café was just too strange. Joey gave a sigh, at least he had the day off work. He would never be able to focus on work. And since he had just started there two months ago it would be really bad if he would mess up too much due to this.

But the next day, when he had to go back, he was still not feeling much better. He was working as a waiter in an Italian ice café and restaurant in the city. So far it had been fun and easy work. But it was a nice sunny early autumn day and Joey hadn't slept well the previous night. Not after what had happened the night before. The ring was still in his coat pocket that was hanging in the back next to the one of his colleagues. Joey had messed up a few orders this day and had a hard time to try and stay focused enough to not let it happen again. And it was just past six in the evening. Unfortunately it only got worse. Joey just brought out some food from the kitchen when he saw the two Kaiba brothers walking in. _You've got to be kidding me. _Joey thought and was about to turn and walk back into the kitchen but he couldn't afford that. He had managed to get into community college and the text books alone costa fortune that Joey didn't have. He needed this job or he could forget to ever reach his goal. And his dream was a big one. He wanted to make more of himself than his father had. He loved his old man but they never had an easy life and Joey hadn't been in a gang for nothing, the area they lived in was rough and Joey was bound to get in touch with the wrong sort of kids and teens. But ever since he had met Yugi his life had started to turn around. And by now Joey really wanted to make something of himself. Unfortunately it was hard to catch up after missing so many days in school before. After never doing his homework and already being close to repeat a semester it was nearly impossible to get the gradse he needed for anything better than community college. He had simply missed too much. But Joey still chose to fight and do what he could to still make something great out of him. He just wasn't sure what yet, so he had started to study law and hoped that he could become a lawyer and maybe do some good with that too.

But to go through with that he needed to work and earn money. At least he could sell the ring he had in his coat pocket and Joey felt much better once he thought of that. If Kaiba would made him losing his job, he certainly would do just that. Joey walked over to the table he was headed for and placed the plates in front of the right persons before walking over to another table first to give the Kaiba brothers some time to look through the menu.

Before Joey even tried go to Kaiba he walked over to a female colleague and asked her if she wanted to switch a table and pointed at Kaiba. "I know you like the guy so if you want, go ahead." Joey said to her. "This is your chance to impress the man and get a chance with him."

Joey was happy to see that she was intrigued by the idea and even agreed to switch tables.

But just after she had walked over to take their order she walked to Joey and said "Kaiba said that he wants you, since you're a friend of his kid brother." She looked upset and Joey wanted to kill Kaiba for this.

Joey gave a sigh and walked over, he just heard Mokuba whisper "Why do you insist on Joey? You saw that he got her over to us, he might be embarrassed."

Now Joey really wanted to punch that guy since it clearly wasn't for Mokuba that he had to go there.

"Good evening, sir." Joey said as polite as he could manage with a fake smile on his face while fighting the urge to kill someone and got out his pen and paper to write the order down. He couldn't afford to mess this one up. "Are you ready to order yet?"

Joey saw the surprise on Kaiba's face while Mokuba blushed slightly. "I'd like a coke and a salami pizza, please." Mokuba said without looking at Joey.

"A coffee." Kaiba said with a smug look.

"Nothing to eat for you, sir?" Joey asked as politely as he could.

"No, thanks. I don't eat at places like this." He said.

"As you wish." Joey said still polite and looked at Mokuba and added for his benefit "And don't worry kiddo, I'm not embarrassed and I'm always happy to see ya, I just…well I'll tell ya another time."

Joey walked towards the kitchen to pass the order along, happy that he had gotten through the first round. This wasn't too bad so far and probably wouldn't get worse unless Kaiba really was here to torture him, unfortunately Joey wouldn't be surprised by that especially since he wasn't out of earshot when Mokuba said: "Why did you do that? You were the one who insisted on going to this place."

"I know." Joey heard Kaiba answer, "But not for the food."

_He's not worth it,_ Joey chanted to himself. _He is not worth ruining the only hope of making something out of myself. He simply isn't worth it._

It was hard though to walk back to that table with the coke and the coffee. He gave Mokuba his coke first before placing Kaiba's coffee in front of the jerk, fighting the urge to 'drop' the burning hot coffee onto his lap. The image of that thought helped him put on a big smile though.

"I hope it will be to your satisfaction, sir." Joey said, still with the image of how Kaiba might have reacted if he really had spilled the hot drink all over him on his mind "Can I do anything else for you?"

"No thanks, Joey." Mokuba said. "Everything is just perfect and I'm sure the coffee is great." Joey noticed the edge Mokuba put into the end of the sentence and how he looked over to Kaiba. He clearly intended to put his older brother on a leash to help Joey. Much to the blonds relief.

Joey waited on the other tables until the pizza was done and then brought it to Mokuba with the words "Enjoy, kiddo." Before looking at Seto with the same fake smile from earlier and saying: "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"Oh a lot but I fear you won't be getting me that." Kaiba said with a smug smile.

"As long as it is on the menu I'll get it for you, sir." Joey said between clenched teeth finding it now increasingly harder to fake a smile and sound polite.

"Like I said I won't get it now." Kaiba said still smug "But no worries. I'll get it eventually."

"If I can do anything else for you, sir", Joey forced out, "anything possible, don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh I won't." Kaiba said and judging by his tone Joey feared that Kaiba would make him regret that offer. But for now he at least could leave them alone and go back to other customers.  
>Until he heard Kaiba again "Joey, come." Joey took a deep breath before he returned to the table of the Kaiba brothers.<p>

"What can I do for you, sir?" He asked and couldn't avoid his tone to be much to pissed for the polite words.

"Why so upset?" Kaiba asked looking much too smug for Joey's taste. "I simply would like to have another coffee, please."

_Did Kaiba just say please?_ Joey thought but then said "Sure, I'll get it." Joey walked back to make another fresh coffee for the jerk CEO who had actually managed to say please and apart form the way he had called him, he had at actually asked nicely. _Does the guy have some sort of multiple personality issues? Joey couldn't help but wonder. _

By the time Joey was back with the second coffee Mokuba was done with his pizza and Seto asked for the bill already. While Joey got the bill, Seto finished the hot coffee and Joey was surprised that Kaiba gave him way too much money and told him that he could keep the change.

He didn't ask, considering that Kaiba might just have gotten a call and needed to go somewhere. Why else should he have stopped torturing him further and not even waited for the change?

There was of course still the multiple personality possibility that seemed more and more likely the more days passed. After one week Joey still carried around the incredibly expensive ring unsure of what to do with it, when he saw a live interview of Kaiba that was about some new gaming system he was about to release. Joey noticed that Kaiba was wearing the same ring! So there were at least two out there and from what Joey knew by now he feared that it were only those two. The only problem left was to figure out what the hell Kaiba was up to. Joey had seen him several times during that week. Always having a coffee somewhere where Joey would just pass by or he just happened to walk into a shop that Joey was in. By now Joey really had a feeling like Kaiba had to be stalking him but how. He was a busy man and on top of it Joey never saw any sign of that, unless Kaiba was just somewhere hanging around and he never followed Joey from there but still Joey would see him somewhere at least once a day.

It was getting harder to focus on anything by the day and after just one week Joey had no choice left but to walk right into the death zone of Kaiba Corp. or the mansion and talk to the guy. He needed to know what was going on and he needed to know now. Before he would get trouble at work and college or really needed to get hospitalised.

Joey decided to go to the mansion He hoped that Mokuba would be around there and help him out if needed. He went in the evening so Kaiba might actually be home even though some part of him wished that he wasn't. It was past eight and dark by the time Joey reached the gates to the mansion. There was a door bell with a speaker on the left side and Joey stood in front and pushed the button for the bell. It took so long until he heard an answer that he was about to walk away again but then a woman's voice asked. "Who is there and what is your business here?"

Joey took a very deep breath before answering "It's Joey. I need to talk to Kaiba."

"Which of the brothers would you like to talk to?" The same voice asked.

"The older one." Joey said, even so he wanted to say the stupid one or the jerk or maybe the mental case.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba?" The woman asked.

"No but I really need to talk to him and I´ve got something that belongs to him." Joey said.

"I'm sorry but without appointment there is nothing I can do for you." The woman said and Joey thought for a moment to try and get in via Mokuba and just give the kid a call from his phone. He did have his number since Mokuba was hanging out with Yugi and the rest of the gang sometimes and so Joey was still in touch with the kid and he was sure that Mokuba would help him.

"Mr. Wheeler?" Joey was surprised to hear the woman's voice once more as well as about the fact that she used his family name which he hadn't used to introduce himself with. "Are you still there?"

"Yes." Joey said confused.

"My apologies. I've just been informed that Mr. Kaiba is expecting you." She suddenly said and the gates started to open "Please come up to the main entrance."

"Thanks." Joey said and started to walk up the endless way to the mansion. It was the first time that Joey regretted that he didn't have a car. Usually he prefered going by bike or bus since living in a city he had found this much more convenient than the endless search for a parking space. But he did understand why Kaiba had a car. He needed one for this driveway alright. Of course he still wouldn't need multiple ones but considering that he might have multiple personalities he might have one for every personality of his.

Once Joey walked up the steps to the door, said door was opened from the inside and there was a maid. "Please accept my sincere apologies for not letting you in immediately. I didn't know that Mr. Kaiba was expecting you to arrive tonight on some urgent business."

"No worries." Joey said "Neither did I."

The woman looked just as confused after that reply as Joey felt. Why was Kaiba expecting him on some urgent business? He shouldn't know that Joey would come, at least not today and probably not why. Unless of course this all had been some freaking mind game to get him to come but he could have gotten that much easier. "Please, follow me." The woman said after overcoming her initial confusion.

Joey followed her through the seemingly endless hallways. They turned around one corner after the other and even up and down some stairs a few times and Joey was sure that they passed one place at least three times. He didn't get why she was leading him astray first but was sure that Kaiba wanted it for some reason. But since he had no idea why or what else he could do he chose to simply go along with it, at least for now.

After the walk through the mansion the maid stopped in front of a door that looked just like all the other ones they had passed and knocked. "Let him in." Came Kaiba's reply in a rough and commanding tone.

"You may enter." The woman said.

Joey took another deep breath and hoped that Kaiba wasn't about to play some stupid mind game with him. After that he walked right in, determined to not show a single sign of weakness or fear to the brunet man. But as soon as he had entered he wanted to leave again. Seto Kaiba was standing in front of him in his bedroom with nothing but a boxer on and his hair was still wet. And to make matters worse, the boxers was the one Joey had forgotten in the hotel room a week before. Joey could feel the blood move up to his cheeks and was sure that a tomato couldn't have any more colour than he had right now.

After another deep breath Joey forced himself to stay since he had no way of finding his way out on his own and just running around to get out was way too embarrassing. "How can I help you?" Kaiba asked, actually sounding nice especially compared to the commanding 'Let him in.' from before.

"Don't you dare to play stupid with me." Joey said getting angry at the innocent pretence of the other. "You're messing around with me, admit it and I want to know why!"

But instead of explaining anything Kaiba simply asked "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not." Joey said stubborn as he was, even though he knew that he still must look like a tomato.

"You are." Kaiba said with that smug smile of his. "And I wonder why. After all you've already seen me naked. We've even been in bed together."

Impossible as it seemed Joey could feel his blush darken. "You remember?"

"Of course I do." Kaiba said. "I wasn't the one who was totally wasted."

"You weren't?" Joey asked confused.

"No, I wasn't." Kaiba said calm "I had a drink or two but no where near as much as you had."

"But then why? And how? And WHY?" Joey was so confused that he could hardly speak in coherent sentences.

Kaiba chuckled a little. "Because you were about to ruin my plan and I couldn't have that."

"How?" Joey asked "And what plan?"

Once again Kaiba smirked a little. "A plan I made years ago to get what I wanted after I realised too late that I wanted it."

"I don't get it." Joey said.

"I never wasted much time in thinking about either one of my classmates or school at all to be honest, not until Yugi defeated me in a duel." Kaiba explained. "But that day it wasn't only Yugi who came to my attention. His whole cheerleading geek squat was invading my thoughts just as much. And as you know that includes you."

"I still don't get it." Joey admitted.

"I'm not at all surprised." Kaiba said with a smug. "Let me explain further, so even you can understand it."

"I'm not stupid." Joey said.

"Do you want me to continue now or keep interrupting me?" Kaiba asked.

"Go on." Joey said.

"It's a rather long story. Why don't you have a seat?" Kaiba offered and gestured towards the bed. Joey chose to sit in the comforter that was in a corner next to some bookshelves instead.

"Go on." Joey said again.

"Fine. Have it your way." Kaiba said before continuing "Soon after that day I realised that I wanted something that due to the events from that day happened to be out of my reach." Kaiba paused certain that Joey would ask questions again and interrupt him but was surprised to notice that he stayed quiet, even though he was biting his bottom lip to stop himself. "Since it was out of my reach, I developed a plan to get it. I worked on it ever since and was getting on just as planned. I worked towards my goal patiently in very small steps."

"I never figured you to be the patient kind." Joey couldn't help but say.

Kaiba smirked and said "You don't honestly believe that I can't be patient if needed."

"Actually I didn't believe you could ever be patient." Joey said. "If you want something ,you just take it. As far as I know at least."

"Do you think it was that easy to get Kaiba Corp.?" Seto asked. "I promised Mokuba to build an amusement park just for him and I knew back then that I would need to get a lot of money to be able to keep that promise and I also knew that I would need resources that were far out of my reach as an orphan. I chose Gosaburo as a step father by driving everyone less worthy away from us and waiting patiently for someone worthy to notice my intellect. After that I simply had to win a game of chess which I only played because I already knew back then how much my future step father thought of it." Joey couldn't help but stare at Kaiba. "Yes, Joey." Kaiba said, "I wanted to get his attention or at least someone nearly as powerful and wealthy. And I got what I wanted. Once that was done with I had to deal with the tough time that resulted from him and that I was expecting from everything I knew about him but I dealt with it and waited for the right moment to come and prepared my take over for years before I actually surprised him with it. You don't get where I am now by simply taking it. You need to plan and prepare and that can take years and no one must find out about the plans. That's how a businessman wins."

"I still don't get what any of that has to do with driving me crazy." Joey said.

"Really?" Kaiba asked. "Then think about what I might´ve meant when I said I wanted something. Or should I maybe say, someone?"

Joey stared "No." He said "That can't be what you meant. I mean you hate me, you always did!"

"You thought that, didn't you? Right from the start and what was more important you hated me after what happened that one day, didn't you?" Kaiba said.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Joey replied.

"And that's why I developed a plan." Kaiba said.

"You mean to torture me until I hate you even more?" Joey asked.

To Joey's surprise Kaiba laughed for a moment before he answered "I made you notice me. Every single day in school. I made you look at me, look out for me, think of me, of what I might do, what I would say, I made you think of me more and more, day by day. And now that we left school I made you think about me even more by suddenly changing my pattern and actually doing something nice for you. I originally had planned to continue that way and make you look out for where you might see me next by just being at places where you would walk by."

Joey was quietly watching Kaiba for a moment with a feeling like his jaw had just met the floor. Kaiba had just confessed that he in some sick twisted way annoyed the hell out of Joey simply because he had a thing going for him. It took the blond a moment to wrap his head around that revelation before he could ask some more questions to find out what exactly was going on in that obviously deeply disturbed mind of Seto Kaiba.

"You mean like with the café and stuff last week?" Joey asked "But how did you even know I was there?"

"One of the private detectives I've got on your tail told me. And yes, just like that kind of stuff." Kaiba said.

"You really are stalking me?" Joey asked in shock.

"No." Kaiba said completely calm. "I let you be stalked since unfortunately I do not have the time to do so myself."

"You're crazy." Joey said.

"Maybe." Kaiba said "But so far it worked. You're still single since you can't think of anyone in particular since your head is always full with me. Which is also why I needed to seduce you that night."

"I don't get that." Joey said. "You said I was messing up some master plan of ya. How was I messing up anything when you got into my pants which seems to be all you thought of."

"I did most certainly not think about that all the time." Kaiba said.

"Fine then you could still think about work and all but you thought about it." Joey said.

"Partly yes. But I have no interest in getting into your pants, or at least that isn't my main interest in you." Kaiba said smirking again. "But what question do you want to have answered now? What my main interest in you is or how you were about to mess up my plan?"

"Both actually." Joey said still finding it hard to understand the working of that supposedly brilliant mind under that brown and currently still wet hair. The fact that Kaiba was still weariing nothing but Joey's favourite boxers didn't help him since he had to admit that the man did look rather sexy and considering what had happened recently he was sort of distracted by the hot body that was connected to that disturbed mind and all that didn't help with the huge crush he thought he'd be over.

"You were messing up my plan with the way you danced that night." Kaiba started to explain "It was much too seductive and it was much too clearly visible that you were absolutely drunk. There were a few guys and girls in that night club who wanted nothing but an easy fuck and some of them had an eye on you. You were practically screaming come and get me that night. And I chose to rather try my luck than watch someone else walk out of there with you. I didn't want you to go with just anyone and possibly start thinking about that good for nothing loser after that night. I wanted you to be mine I wanted you to think of me at least as often as I have to think about you. And most of all I wanted you to put that damned ring back where it belongs."  
>Joey stared for a moment, that was just too surreal. He had expected a lot but not this. Definitely not this. "You mean you want the ring back?" He asked simply because it was the only thing that he knew how to ask right now.<p>

"You really don't remember, do you?" Kaiba asked.

"Remember what?" Joey wanted to know even though he feared that he would regret that he asked soon.

"All right, I´ll tell you what happened." Kaiba said and started to slowly walk closer. "You really were hot that night, you know? I don't know if you were simply lonely or drunk or both but you wanted sex and you wanted it badly. It was so easy to get you to follow me to that hotel and you nearly ripped my favourite shirt. But I feared that you would regret having sex with me, considering that you were absolutely wasted and I tried to stop you. I tried to talk you into simply sleeping in that bed next to me rather than have sex with me. But you started to really beg. I never thought I´d see you like that. I have to admit that I liked it though. I liked it a lot. Still I tried to talk you out of it by saying that I wouldn't take you until you at least agreed to marry me. And you said 'Fine whatever, just fuck me already.' That´s when I gave you that ring."

"I didn't say that." Joey said shocked by that revelation as well as the fact that the nearly naked Kaiba was standing much closer now. Leaning over him while he had remained sitting in the comforter.

"Don't worry." Kaiba said. "I know that you were drunk and I can wait my time. I know that you'll be running out of here really soon. You aren't ready to admit your feelings for me yet and I know that you'll probably throw the ring that I gave you that night back at me but I still will make you fall for me. My plan is working perfectly up to now after all."

"Like hell. You can't predict what I do or don't do." Joey said and stood up angrily. Kaiba was right he wanted to run but only until Kaiba said he would. He wasn't about to let him win. He would show him that he could still surprise that arrogant jerk. And he did it by walking to the door. "I bet ya thought I would stay to prove ya wrong right?" Joey asked "Well I'm not stupid enough to fall for that one."

"I admit I did plan that." Kaiba said "But I have another question for you before you leave."

"Which one?" Joey asked and to Kaiba's surprise he looked smug while standing by the door to get out.

"Will you even find your way out?" Kaiba asked "I told my maid to make sure you wouldn't be able to remember the way by walking you all over the place a few times."

"I had a feeling that you had told her that but to be honest I had no idea why." Joey said. "But then again, you think you got me all figured out when in reality you haven't got a clue."

"Really?" Kaiba asked "I made you think of me non-stop last week."

"Sure but not due to your mind games." Joey said "You might know how to get a business with them but not how to win someones heart because trust me, no one likes a lover who is trying to play you like that. I mean I admit you have sort of figured me out, I do hate you but you have no idea why."

"Because I was mean to the old Muto and later to you." Kaiba said, certain that he was right. It was obvious after all.

"That is part of it, sure." Joey said "But Duke was mean to me too and I don't give a damn by now. I cared that you were mean because you are hot and smart and you have done so much in your life with your own strength that I was impressed by you and partly due to that you were what I wanted." Joey was happy to see Kaiba look even more confused at the last part. "I was in love with you before you started to pick fights with me and started to hate you just as much as I loved you, because it really had hurt and I when I finally started to think that I'd gotten over you, I ended up waking up right next to you! Of course I hate you. But only because I love you. And of course I think about you but not because of your freaking mind games but because I love you, idiot." Joey walked back to a now surprised looking Seto Kaiba and punched gently against his shoulder "Next time talk before you get it all wrong in that stupid head ya got there." And after that Joey gave him a kiss. "And just so you know. I'm not still here to prove you wrong or right but because I hope that I can make you stop that stupid mind game and we can finally start dating wich f.y.i. we could have done for ages now if you wouldn't have been a jerk."

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Sorry for the sort of cut off ending but there are so many things that I thought could happen like will get Joey the ring or not and will he get a little help from Seto to remember the night at the start of the story or will he need some time after getting picked on all the time and so on and I thought I leave that to your imagination.

I hope you all liked the story and thanks for reading.


End file.
